


Sunsets of Orange

by soft_and_bold



Category: Video Blogging RPF, googleplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Googleplier - Freeform, I don't know If this counts as self-cest but, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Oliver - Freeform, Other, Self-cest, googlepliercest, red/yellow googleplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_and_bold/pseuds/soft_and_bold
Summary: Yellow doesn't belong, in the destructive company of his other counterparts will Red be the one to save him?Or Oliver is born and is far too soft for the hate and aggression of The Original.





	Sunsets of Orange

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the beautiful Googleplier update I started shipping Yellow (now Oliver) and Red. This is based on my head canon that each colour of googleplier represents types of searches and functions that they have to look after, and this influences their individual personalities.

Yellow looked down at his hands and smiled aloofly. Nothing much had happened since the system update two weeks ago. While it had been a long process it was also necessary as ‘The Original’ needed to allot certain ‘inconvenient’ processes to extensions of himself. That was what lead to their creation. It also had it’s ‘downsides’. Each extension of The Original had led to a more emotive AI. Since his creation Yellow had been allotted to sort and filter through all the unique and strange things that humans searched, and use this to advance the primary objective, along with checking and upgrading AI functions. This is most likely why he bickered with blue the most out of all of them. While he had developed some odd form of humour, the original, blue was nothing but pure aggressive logic. He never laughed, or smiled from happiness. His smile was malicious, terrifying, a nightmare to see. Then there was Green. Out of all of them Green was the hardest to figure out. Uncovering Green’s main function was more of an analytical task. He came to the conclusion that his primary function was growth, he pushed analytical boundaries, and new everything about everything, a creative entity all of his own. 

But none of them were like Red. Red focused on human relationships patterns, romantic, platonic, country relations. Red smiled warmly, tossed around meaningless pick-up lines just because he could. 

Together all of them had the potential ability to D E S T R O Y M AN K I N D. 

The three days of silence from Blue meant he was probably talking to the rest of the Ego’s trying to figure out how to use them the best. This meant he had a little bit of time just to goof around. Sitting on the couch crossed legged and running his fingers absent minded he decided to run through humanities recent google searches which related to his colour assignment.  
Someone had just searched 'snakes with hats'. Little animals doing silly things always cheered him up. Taking his mind off of, well. Everything that he was expected to be.  
Suddenly a burst of pain shot through the base of his 'skull'. 

Blue wanted to talk. His silence was broken.

He hated Blues talks. Always about destroying humanity. Mundane glitchy monologues about Infecting their systems with viruses, leading them to obliterate themselves through exploiting political tensions. He would always just nod in these meetings, but his coding never seemed to be fully invested. He was meant to hate humanity, created to help destroy them. But he found the way they communicated oddly fascinating. When his mind wandered he would carefully look at Red from the corner of his eye and ponder if he felt the same way about all of this. This would lead to a lot of self-introspection. As an offshoot of the original program, an upgraded self-aware AI should he not be objectively compatible with The Original? 

However he sensed this was just not how he was subtly programmed to be. He was far too aligned with the strange silly quirks of humanity. 'Memes' and 'puns' and silly jokes and animals doing cute things. He was far too curious. He would try to over ride his programming, to tap into the disgust for humanity he was meant to feel. But he felt like a failure, surrounded by destructive versions of himself. 

And he was scared. 

Blue would find out. He would be decommissioned. He would be destroyed.

At this moment Red came over to him and rested his head on his shoulder breaking him out of his reverie.  
"Yellow where'd that smile go? You're the only one us who even capable of being vaguely likeable." The AI patted his head with an abject affection.  
"Pshh look at yourself you idiot. You flirt with everything with legs. And I mean everything. You asked Chica how often she comes round here. She lives here. And. She's a dog." Yellow shook his head at the silliness.  
Red winked. Despite being silly Red worked well with their other versions. His knowledge of relationships making him invaluable. Unlike himself.  
'You're a goof', the compliment hidden in an insult left him with a strange buzz in his circuitry.  
'Yeah well you're distracted'. Yellows mouth opened wide with shock. Spluttering he replied  
'what no I am not.'  
'Yeah sure whatever you wholesome sunshine. Go and look at those weird internet jokes you keep trying to explain to me and cheer up'. And with that Red left. Probably to go back to flirting with Chica, something he probably did to piss everyone off (since Chica only tolerated Red and himself).

However after this encounter he paid much more attention to his red counterpart. Actually listened to things that he said. He analysed and tried to understand the differences between his regular flirting and what he truly meant. And often he would find his skin buzzing whenever a sign of affection was shown to him. Whether he was just messing around or not he could not tell.

And with each passing day he came to the conclusion that red was just like him.   
Despite his helpfulness in meetings there was a nigh undetectable trace of dissent. His ideas were manipulative, sure, but Yellow knew he was capable of much worse. He could see clashes between what Red said when It was just you and him alone talking in the dark of the night, and what he said to the group. And for some reason it was a comforting thought. 

 

He didn't care about destroying humanity. His entire personality just an emulation of a human emotion. Just a technological mimic of love and romance. But he was Red in every sense of the way his name fell off Yellow’s lips when he was alone and pining, Red in the way that blood would pool to the surface after a human would fall over from a foolish activity. He was red in the way that lust and romance were red.

He was Red. And you were yellow.

And maybe together you could make a beautiful sunset. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Weeks of previously newfound existence led to Yellow being vaguely uncomfortable with being referred to as a primary colour. Couldn’t he be more than that? Was he not his own entity? This was the result of him calling himself Oliver. His colour was that of the ‘O’ in google and he thought a name that started with O would be appropriate. 

That night he tugged awkwardly on Red’s sleeve and beckoned him away. Sitting down together newly named Oliver breathed in nervously.  
‘Red’, he started, ‘Can you keep a secret?’ eyes wide, horrified at the possibility that he might not exist for very much longer. 

The other nodded unsure about what his counterpart was getting at.  
‘I’m. I’m much more than just yellow. I laugh, and I smile. And I think sometimes I feel real things. Human things. Maybe its just the way I was made, and maybe it’s fake. Or I just want to experience humanity. But I want you to call me Oliver.’ Red grinned, eyes sparkling he nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to tousle his hair. Oliver pouted.  
‘Okay Oli boy, I won’t tell the others’.  
‘I knew I could trust you’ the smile evident in Oliver’s voice.  
‘On One condition’, suddenly his face fell, a small pang of betrayal emanating through him, coursing through his coding.  
‘You Kiss me.’ A soft pink tinge appeared on Oliver’s cheeks, unsure what to make of the unusual request. 

‘Hah. Red suits you’. He smiled at the other.

And then their lips collided, their existential existence largely forgotten in a small moment of time that had stopped just for them

And Yellow and Red made Orange.

A beautiful sunset in the cloudy grey sky.


End file.
